


Moments Like These

by XXxJayexXx



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: Subaki wishes that his family would be able to live peacefully, but with the war still going on he knows that it is not possible,so instead he must enjoy the moments he has now. .





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic that I posted to tumblr. It took me awhile to complete. It’s not perfect, but at least it’s finished. So please let me know what you think.

The crackling of the fireplace echoed throughout the tree house. Not a sound other than soft breathing and the crackling fire was heard. Subaki was pleased with being able to spend time with his exhausted family. His eyes darted around the room until at last they landed on his family. With a smile on his face he took note on the calm expression on their faces.

Exhausted from today’s events they were. Having gotten back a few hours ago from a long day of continuous training and a tiring battle. Being able to be with his two children and his wife, in the same bed was a much needed escape from the outside world. Them snuggling altogether without a care in the world brought a peace like no other to his heart. It’s moments like these that he wishes could last forever.

Moments were his prefect children Kana and Caeldori could relax for once. The two of them running around fields of green grass, without having to worry about fighting in wars. Where they can be kids. Subaki knew that until this war was over he will have to take comfort in the fact that they can at least relax with their parents. Let loose in moments where they can all have a night in together. A night in where they can have dinner and dessert together. Then afterwards they can all sit around the fireplace tell stories of heroic dragons, until the sun broke through the dark, and they’d have to start over again.

“That would be wonderful.”, Subaki thought to himself. If it wasn’t for Kana,Subaki probably wouldn’t have being able to have moments like these. For it was his suggestion of a friendly father- son competition that led to the suggestion of a families night in. Kamui and Caeldori were quite fond of the suggestion themselves, and agreed to it immediately.

So here they are now all snuggled together like newborn kittens. Kamui was on her back in the middle if the bed with Caeldori snuggled into her on the left. Kana was placed in amid him and Kamui on the right side. Subaki then let out a sigh of content, only to come eye to eye with the most enchanting shade of red eyes ever to be imagined . Eyes only belonging to his beloved Kamui.

“Darling what are you doing awake? You should be sleeping.” He stated with a smile on his face.

With a light laugh coming out of her throat she questioned,“What about you love? Shouldn’t you be as well?”

“Good question. I indeed should be sleeping, but I find myself unable too.”

“And why is that?”He thought for moment, before he decided to answer her question.

“It’s very rare we get moments like these. With all the battles that must be prepared for as well as fought in, there’s not much time for us to be in the same place. 

So when we are finally all together, I like to just take in how prefect this all seems you know?” Grabbing his hand in her soft warm ones she looked him in the eyes. Red seeing red. A comforting smile grew on her delicate face .

“I know how you feel. So instead of enjoying it alone let’s you and me enjoy it together?” She spoke as she cradled his head to hers.

“What a splendid idea dear. Let’s enjoy it together then.” He said with a smile full of love.

“Good! Now let’s get comfortable.”, she said as she held her arms open for him to crawl into. Not hesitating take her up on her offer Subaki warped his arms around her and his two sleeping children. As he laid his head oh her chest, several pairs of arms warped themselves around him and Kamui.  
After finally getting comfortable he spoke up again, “ I love you Kamui.”

“I love you to dear.” She replied as she moved her fingers through his hair, and with a smile on his face, he let out another sigh. To Subaki the war may not be over with and that’s alright for now. His family rarely gets together, but when they do it’s with moments like these that are filled with pure bliss and unconditional love. Moments that he wouldn’t change for anything in the world. With a heart filled with warmth and thoughts full of love, Subaki doses off to the sound of his sleeping family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
